Adiós
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: El cambio había sido tan paulatino en Marron que Bura no lo había creído, mejor dicho, se había negado a creer, pero luego de aquel suceso, de aquel insulto, ver la evidente verdad ante ella era algo que ya no podía evitar aceptar.


**Adiós**

—¡Imbésil! —vociferó Marron, iracunda del otro lado del teléfono.

La jóven, quien sostenía el aparato, quedó en un estado de dilación sempiterna, con el corazón frío, estática, incrédula, dolida.

¿Qué era lo que le había dicho?

Luego de aquella escena, Bura no recordaba qué es lo que había pasado, fue como si su tiempo se hubiera congelado en ese instante sin poder avanzar, de hecho, Marron pudo haberle seguido insultando o reclamandole acerca de _ese_ asunto. Empero, el cerebro de Bura se había apagado luego de ese insulto que desató el horrible y lacerante sentimiento que atenazó su estómago sin piedad.

Estaba lastimada, muy lastimada. Es decir, habían tenido sus peleas. ¿Qué amigas no las tenían? Lo curioso es que en sus diez años de amistad, solo en los últimos dos habían tenido ciertas riñas. Los primeros ocho habían sido los mejores. Por supuesto, tenían sus diferencias, de nuevo, ¿qué amigas no las tenían? pero ellas siempre las habían respetado.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella llamada, y desde entonces, ese malestar no desaparecía, de hecho, se expandía más y más como una plaga insana que enfermaba sus entrañas.

Ya a la edad de veinticinco años, Bura no era la preocupación de sus progenitores. Era entendible. Ella ya era una mujer y sus padres habían cumplido en criarla y proveerle todo lo que una jóven menor de edad necesitaba. Sin embargo, tal vez, en esos momentos necesitaba de su apoyo, de un abrazo o de palabras de aliento. ¿Acaso sus pensamientos eran tontos? ¿Cursis? La vida seguía. ¿O no? La menor Brief solo había tenido una pelea con su mejor amiga, su hermana, su compañera de locuras, de momentos felices, entrañables, maravillosos, dolorosos, tristes...

Problemas los tenían todos. Una pelea entre amigas era normal. Incluso si ellas eran las más unidas. Precisamente ahí es donde residía el problema. ¿Cuándo habían dejado de serlo? ¿Cuándo se habían convertido en dos extrañas? Así es. Extrañas. Esa era la palabra que englobaba lo que sentía Bura hacia Marron, la que tenía el valor más próximo a lo que ahora eran.

¡Basta de semiología!

Al grano.

Todo comenzó con esa palabra: "imbésil" Sí, sí. Esa.

El principio del fin.

Marron era una mujer de veintinueve años. Alguien que en la infancia y parte de la adolescencia había sido un ser muy dulce, bondadoso y tierno. No obstante, fue cambiando. ¿Por qué? Simple naturaleza. Las personas siempre cambian. Marron lo había hecho bajo la influencia de su madre. Exacto. Se había convertido en alguien agresiva, dura y ruda. Ojo. Marron era genial. Bura siempre la había admirado, siempre la había querido demasiado. La rubia era inteligente, bonita, decidida, con una fortaleza implacable. Y la parte agresiva la tenía en que nunca se dejaba pisotear por nadie y luchaba por lo que le parecía justo y por hacer realidad sus sueños.

Sí.

Bura no conocía a nadie más extraordinaria que ella.

Y no estaba exagerando.

La conoció en la infancia, pero no se habían dado verdadera importancia hasta la dolescencia: Bura había tenido su primer corazón roto, que resultó ser el mismo que el de la rubía. Sí. Se habían enamorado del mismo hombre, y Marron por ser una persona de oro y que la quería mucho se guardó ese secreto para sí. Más tarde la de cabellos celestes se enteraría, pero también guardó el secreto de saberlo. Decidió que era mejor así. Se ahorrarían un momento doloroso e incómodo, después de todo no había necesidad de abrir viejas heridas.

En realidad, el cambio fue de ambas. Bura no era tan consciente de ello, pero estaba segura que así era. Durante su adolescencia había sido muy caprichosa y altanera, algo así como una princesa, como si todos debieran rendirle tributo, le gustaba manipular a las personas. Sí. Era una mala persona. Marron era todo lo contrario, pero ella la había amado por quien era, y con el tiempo la rubia había sido una gran influencia para la menor. Bura se dio cuenta de que no era el centro del universo, Marron le había enseñado a ser humilde y a enfocarse en cosas que verdaderamente tenían importancia. ¿Consecuencias? Bura ya no se centraba tanto en su apariencia, pero claro que nunca se descuidaba. ¿Y Marron? También tuvo su cambio, uno muy paulatino y casi imperceptible, hasta que un día, después de diez años, se había convertido en una completa extraña.

Primero vino el deseo de gustar, luego de obtener más cosas materiales, luego de obtener una apariencia más "agradable" a los ojos de los demás. "Eso no está mal", se dijo Bura muchas veces. "Eso es preocuparse por uno mismo", siguió cavilando. Y al principio tuvo razón. Luego, las cosas se salieron de control.

Marron solía odiar los lujos, las marcas reconocidas, etc. Había conseguido un trabajo cuya jefa era una dictadora, una mujer vulgar que abusaba de sus empleados. Pero eso no fue lo que a Marron le había molestado —demasiado—, sino las extravagancias de la mujer, lo material, lo mala persona, la falta de humildad. Decidió que seguir trabajando para alguien así iba en contra de sus principios. Un día llegó al trabajo y dijo: "Renuncio" con la sonrisa más fresca y feliz que Bura pudiera haber visto jamás. ¡Cuánto la admiraba! Era su hermana, su ejemplo a seguir. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, fue cambiando tanto que, tal vez, sin darse cuenta, Marron se convirtió en aquella persona que detestaba.

Consiguió un novio, a Marron le gustaba decir que era su pareja, su igual. La primera vez que la menor de los Brief los había visto de la mano los ojos de Marron brillaron tanto que Bura no pudo sentirse más feliz por su mejor amiga. Y ella lo aprobaba, es decir, ese hombre era genial, bueno, gentil, amable, sincero. Así es. Nadie más que él se merecía a Marron. Pero... sí, siempre hay un pero, él era un hombre adinerado. ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Absolutamente nada. Es solo que a veces el tener riqueza te hace ciego, y Bura lo sabía muy bien, ella misma había nacido en cuna de oro. El cambio vino exactamente a partir de ahí, cenas lujosas, regalos extravagantes, etc, etc. Marron se fue transformando, se fue olvidando de quien era, y Bura, lastimosamente, había sido testigo de eso.

El tiempo compartido entre las dos amigas se fue haciendo escaso, los cumpleaños de Marron eran solo tiempo compartido con su pareja. Hubo ocasiones en que Bura le pidió que pasaran cierto día juntas. Marron le decía que mejor cambiaran la fecha. Bura seguía insistiendo, hasta que la rubia preguntó "¿Por qué tiene que ser exactamente ese día?" Algo se rompió en la menor. Solo sonrió y le dijo "Por nada en especial". Eso de dos o tres meses despúes Marron la llamó por teléfono disculpandose por haberse olvidado de su cumpleaños. Bura la disculpó sin dudar, pues ella se oía realmente arrepentida y culpable.

El tiempo siguió pasando. Los lugares habituales de reunión —cuando no se encontraban en la Corporación Cápsula— cambiaban. Ya no eran suficientes para Marron. Ella necesitaba ir a lugares más exclusivos. Denigraba a personas por su vestimenta: "Ese blusa no conbina con esa falda", decía ella. Y luego se reía y se burlaba. La sorpresa en el rostro de la de cabellos celeste era mayúsculo, siendo que años atrás la rubía solía decir que la ropa no importaba sino el alma del ser humano, de la persona.

Cuando eran adolescentes, Marron era increíblemente elástica, delgada, muy talentosa para el contorcionismo. Bura tenía un busto algo prominente. Marron nunca se las envidió como otras de sus amigas. Decía que eran una molestia para el contorcionismo. Años después quiso operarse para aumentarse los senos. Eso dejó en shock a la menor. La rubia le había explicado que no era feliz con su apariencia. Bura no dijo nada ante eso.

Prefirió callar.

Los gustos, los temas de habla, los silencios entre ellas. Ya nada era lo mismo los últimos meses. Antes hablaban hasta más no poder: intercambiaban ideas, hablaban de filosofía, civilizaciones antiguas, astronomía, y también de literatura, este último era lo que más compartían, lo que más les gustaba, lo más llevaban en la sangre. Eran hermanas de una madre diferente. Ambas difrutaban de escribir. Marron era mejor que ella, muchisimo mejor. Tan talentosa, tan habilidosa a la hora de plasmar ideas y palabras sobre el papel, mejor que ningún otro autor que hubiera leído.

La quería tanto.

El tiempo compartido se hizo escaso. Marron nunca tenía tiempo para ella. Los escritos que Bura le daba a su mejor amiga se hicieron una molestia disimulada, o mejor dicho, un disfraz de excusas para no leerlas. La de cabellos celestes pensó que con el trabajo y la segunda carrera que Marron ya llevaba encima debía dejarla respirar, pero... Bura también trabajaba, también estudiaba, no para una segunda carrera sino para la primera, pues ella era más torpe para el estudio. No obstante, la falta de tiempo aplicaba para las dos. Y Bura realmente deseaba volver a compartir esos momentos tan entrañables con su mejor amiga.

Y luego... poco tiempo después... llegó aquel día... Ambas estaban estudiando juntas. La segunda carrera de Marron era la primera para Bura, una carrera de letras, una carrera que compartían. Estaban preparando un final para una materia que detestaban: Historia. Ni hablar del profesor: un hombre amargado excento de piedad a la hora de evaluar a sus estudiantes. La prueba más clara era el miedo que Marron le tenía a ese docente, el único que la había hecho sufrir, el único —desde el punto de vista de Bura— que no había reconocido lo grandiosa que era Marron como alumna.

Unas horas antes del examen, Marron había entrado en pánico, no se sentía bien, ni física ni metalmente. Al final algo que no valía la pena decir ocurrió. El asunto era que Bura terminó presentandose a la mesa de examenes.

Marron nunca lo hizo.

Bura aprobó. Con una de las notas más bajas pero lo había logrado. El estrés, la falta de sueño, los nervios, la falta de ingesta de comida, y de agua, la hicieron desfallecer. Podía sonar exagerado. Tal vez lo era. Empero, Bura sufría de todo eso cuando estaba sometida a mucha tensión, una cosa llevaba a la otra y al final no comía ni bebía agua. Las consecuencias siempre venían cuando todo acababa, ya sea que obtuviera un aprobado o un desaprobado.

Al otro día, despertó luego de dormir por casi doce horas. Vio su teléfono celular y en la pantalla habían palabras hostiles que hicieron que su corazón se oprimiera. Pero no habían insultos.

No aún.

Marcó el número de su mejor amiga, de su hermana, de Marron. Bura habló con algo de temor. Las palabras de Marron eran secas, distantes, tajantes. La menor no entendió a qué se debían, tal vez nunca lo haría, pero tenían que ver con el examen. Sonaba tan estúpido, tan absurdo. Ella había aprobado y Marron no por no presentarse. La verdad era que la rubia le había dicho que si ella se presentaba al examen la arruinaría. ¿De qué manera? La de cabellos celestes nunca lo entendió. ¿Por qué ir a rendir el final perjudicaría a Marron? Ella le dio una explicación, pero Bura no le encontró sentido, no lo comprendió. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y al no comprenderlo, ella le dijo _esa palabra_ , una palabra que podría pasar desapercibida para cualquiera, una palabra que en realidad no era lo más grave del mundo, ni el fin de los doce universos, pero sí para Bura, porque cuando Marron se la dijo ella se desmoronó.

"¡Imbésil!" ¿Por qué tanta angustia por una palabra casi trivial? ¿Por qué le hacía eco en la mente? ¿Por qué la martirizaba tanto? Eso... pues... ¿Cómo explicarlo para que de alguna manera se pueda entender? Esa palabra la acribilló, tan solo por el hecho de que en los diez años de amistad que habían tenido, Marron jamás, ni una sola vez, la había insultado apesar de ese caracter explosivo que tenía. Y por supuesto, Bura tampoco lo había hecho. No a ella. Sin embargo, quizás no fue solo aquel mero vocablo, sino tal vez todo lo sucedido los últimos dos años. Tenía que aceptarlo de una vez, Marron ya no era la misma, esa Marron ya no era el ser que tanto quería, que tanto apreciaba y amaba. Y eso era lo que le atormentaba el alma.

Había perdido a su amiga.

Ya era inútil negarlo. Tal vez la había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Marron no era una mala persona, nunca lo había sido, no lo era, y confiaba en que nunca lo sería. No obstante, ya no congeniaban, ya no tenían la misma conexión que antes. Y aquello que le hizo darse cuenta de lo evidente fue un simple insulto, dicho con toda la ira y la acritud fría que fue capaz de helarle la sangre.

.

.

Esperó que Marron contestara el teléfono. Era la tercera vez que la llamaba luego de dos intentos sin respuesta. Todas las veces que se la había cruzado en la universidad luego de aquel examen fallido, Marron había ignorado a Bura o le había hablado con frialdad esquivandola con excusas ingeniosas que para cualquiera que no la conociera bien pensaría que no lo eran.

Marron atendió el teléfono del otro lado de la línea, pero no habló.

Bura sí lo hizo:

—Solo quería hacerte una pregunta. —habló, yendo directamente al grano.

Del otro lado del aparato solo se oía el silencio de la tirria.

—¿En tu mente alguna vez me has insultado? —finalmente preguntó con la angustia desbordandole el cuerpo.

Bura no supo cuántos segundos pasaron, pero el mutismo de parte de Marron era una lanza de acero álgido que se le enterraba lentamente en la boca del estómago.

Nunca hubo una respuesta.

Nunca escuchó su voz.

—Porque yo no —acabó diciendo Bura.

Una lágrima solitaria cayó y el sonido del aparato colgar se oyó.

Era el adiós.


End file.
